frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kraina lodu
Kraina lodu (ang. Frozen) — amerykański film animowany w technologii 3D produkcji Walt Disney Animation Studios i dystrybucji Walt Disney Pictures. Animacja wyprodukowana została w stylu bajki Zaplątani. Jest w lekkim stopniu oparta na baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena Królowa Śniegu. Swojej światowej premiery film doczekał się 27 listopada 2013 roku, a polskiej - 29 listopada 2013 roku. Fabuła Streszczenie Szczegółowy opis Późno w nocy, pięcioletnia księżniczka Anna, budzi swoją starszą, ośmioletnią siostrę, Elsę, by pobawić się jej magicznymi mocami. Jednak, gdy przez przypadek Anna zostaje ranna, rodzina królewska szuka pomocy u trolli. Ich przywódca usuwa magię z dziewczynki oraz wspomnienia z nią związane, pozostawia jednak radość. Aby ochronić Elsę przed światem, zostaje ona odizolowana od wszystkich, także od młodszej siostry. Obie pozostają zrozpaczone i samotne. Ich rozpacz nasila się, kiedy statek ich rodziców, na którym się znajdowali, znika pod powierzchnią wody podczas sztormu. Trzy lata później ma miejsce dzień koronacji Elsy. Dygnitarze z całego świata przyjeżdżają do Arendelle, w tym Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt – jeden z partnerów handlowych. Nikt nie jest bardziej podekscytowany, niż Anna, ponieważ w końcu bramy do pałacu zostaną otwarte. Cieszy się z tego, że spotka nowych ludzi i ma nadzieję poznać kogoś szczególnego. Elsa z kolei nadal jest zaniepokojona i stara się kontrolować swoje moce. Gdy młodsza z sióstr przechadza się po ulicach królestwa, wpada na konia należącego do przystojnego i uroczego księcia Hansa. Anna od pierwszej chwili jest zauroczona księciem. Koronacja przebiega bez zakłóceń, pomimo obaw Elsy. Po koronacji odbywa się przyjęcie. Na przyjęciu Elsa podejmuje próbę poprawy relacji z siostrą. Arcyksiążę proponuje taniec Elsie, ta jednak wskazuje Annę. Po tańcu, lekko zdyszana Anna ponownie spotyka się z Elsą, jednakże dochodzi między nimi do spięcia. Anna postanawia wtopić się w tłum gości. Tam ponownie spotyka Hansa i wtedy tańczą kolejny taniec. Po pewnym czasie wymykają się i spędzają razem czas. Po upłynięciu pewnego czasu na rozmowach, książę prosi dziewczynę o rękę, na co ta odpowiada, że się zgadza. Elsa odmawia im błogosławieństwa ślubu, co staje się początkiem kłótni sióstr. Kłótnia ta kończy się ujawnieniem śnieżnych mocy nowej królowej. Spanikowana Elsa ucieka, a za nią w pościg udaje się Anna. Starsza z sióstr coraz bardziej panikuje i się boi, przez co pogoda staje się zimniejsza. Zaczyna padać śnieg, a Elsa ucieka przez zamarzniętą zatokę. Nieświadomie sprowadza zimę na cały kraj, a sama postanawia pozostać w górach, z dala od ludzi. Po drodze używa swych mocy do odtworzenia Olafa (powstanie jego "pierwszej wersji" zostaje ukazane na początku filmu – podczas zabawy sióstr), wybudowania lodowego pałacu oraz stworzenia sobie lodowej sukienki. Następnego dnia, Anna poszukuje siostry, aby ta wróciła do Arendelle, przywróciła lato i aby naprawiły swoje relacje. Wkrótce dociera do sklepu Pod ciupagami, gdzie poznaje Oakena i Kristoffa. Anna przekonuje chłopaka, aby zaprowadził ją na górę, skąd pochodzi źródło zimna. Po ataku wilków, para napotyka po drodze stworzonego przez Elsę bałwanka Olafa, który opowiada o swoich marzeniach związanych z latem i zgadza się zaprowadzić ich do kryjówki Elsy. Paczka dociera w końcu do lodowego pałacu. Anna i Elsa godzą się. Obie są szczęśliwe, że znów się widzą, ale Elsa w dalszym ciągu obawia się, że może skrzywdzić siostrę i innych ludzi. Pomimo, że Anna obiecuje pomagać i wspierać starszą siostrę, ta staje się coraz bardziej wzburzona i nerwowa, a w rezultacie uwalnia z siebie potężną magię, raniąc Annę, tym razem prosto w serce. Aby ochronić siostrę przed sobą, tworzy gigantycznego bałwana-potwora, aby ten wyrzucił Annę, Kristoffa i Olafa z pałacu. Po ich ucieczce przed wspomnianym wyżej potworem Kristoff zauważa, że włosy Anny zaczynają siwieć i zabiera ją do swoich przyjaciół, którzy mogliby jej pomóc. Chłopak zaprowadza dziewczynę, powoli zamarzającą, do trolli. Te myślą, że chłopak znalazł wreszcie dziewczynę i nalegają na jego ożenek. Przed "ślubem" dwójki, udzielanego przez trollowego kapłana, Anna mdleje i pojawia się Bazaltar. Według niego tylko akt prawdziwej, wielkiej miłości może rozmrozić zamrożone serce dziewczyny – w przeciwnym razie zamarznie ona na zawsze. Kristoff mknie z powrotem do Arendelle, aby Anna mogła dostać się do Hansa, wierząc, że pocałunek prawdziwej miłości może ją uratować. Tymczasem Hans poszukuje Anny, po tym jak jej koń wrócił do królestwa bez niej, a straż znajduje pałac Elsy. Podczas walki Hansa z Puszkiem, straże arcyksięcia wdzierają się do pałacu i rozpoczynają walkę z Elsą, która zaczyna się bronić, prawie zabijając ich przez własne przerażenie. Na koniec potyczki, żyrandol Elsy rozbija się i traci ona przytomność. Budzi się skuta w celi, w Arendelle. Hans prosi ją, by cofnęła zimę, ale ta oznajmia, iż nie może, ze względu na fakt, że nie umie kontrolować swych mocy. Wkrótce Anna dociera do Hansa, zamarzając z minuty na minutę. Prosi go, aby ją pocałował i zdjął z niej klątwę, ale on odmawia, ujawniając swój przebiegły i okrutny plan. Chciał ożenić się z księżniczką i objąć władzę w jej królestwie, gdyż w swoim państwie, ze względu na bycie najmłodszym spośród trzynastu braci-książąt, jest ostatnim w kolejce do tronu. Zostawia Annę, by zamarzła na śmierć i wyrusza zamordować Elsę. Gasi także ogień, by Anna nie miała w zasięgu żadnego źródła ciepła. Elsa ucieka z więzienia, kiedy słyszy, że Hans zamierza wykonać na niej wyrok, zmierzając w kierunku zamieci nad zamrożoną zatoką. W zamku, na ratunek Annie przychodzi Olaf i ukazuje dziewczynie, że Kristoff mocno ją kocha. Następnie dwójka ucieka z zamku, szukając w zatoce Kristoffa, który w między czasie wrócił do Arendelle. Hans znajduje Elsę i mówi jej, że Anna zginęła przez nią. W rozpaczy Elsy, zamieć uspakaja się, dając Kristoffowi i Annie szansę dotarcia do siebie. Jednakże, w pewnym momencie Anna odwraca się i zauważa nagle Hansa z mieczem, chcącego zabić jej siostrę i postanawia jej pomóc. Staje między Elsą a Hansem i zamarza, a miecz księcia uderza w nią zamiast w Elsę. Po kilku chwilach rozpaczy, Elsa zauważa odmrożoną siostrę wracającą do życia, ponieważ poświęciła się dla siostry ukazując akt bezgranicznej i prawdziwej miłości. Elsa zdaje sobie sprawę, że to miłość jest kluczem do kontrolowania jej mocy. Dzięki niej przywraca w Arendelle dawne ciepło. Jakiś czas później, Anna wręcza Kristoffowi nowe sanie, ponieważ poprzednie stracił pomagając jej. Oznajmia mu, że Elsa mianowała go Nadwornym Dostawcą Lodu i Sopli. Kristoff przez chwilę czuje się niezręcznie, po chwili jednak całuje Annę. Hans wraca do swojego kraju jako więzień, gdzie będzie miał do czynienia ze swoimi starszymi braćmi, a Elsa przerywa wszelkie kontakty handlowe z Arcyksięciem von Szwądękauntem. Elsa obiecuje, że już nigdy nie zamknie bram królestwa. Potem tworzy dworskie lodowisko i uczy Annę jazdy na łyżwach. Bohaterowie * Anna – najmłodsza córka rodziny królewskiej. * Elsa – Królowa Śniegu i starsza siostra Anny. * Kristoff – handlarz lodu, który pomaga Annie odnaleźć jej siostrę. * Olaf – głupkowaty, zaczarowany bałwanek stworzony przez Elsę. * Sven – renifer towarzyszący Kristoffowi. * Hans – książę z sąsiedniego królestwa, Nasturii. * Arcyksiążę von Szwądękaunt – pazerny na bogactwa dygnitarz. * Oaken – właściciel góralskiego sklepiku Pod ciupagami. * Bazaltar – szaman trolli oraz ich lider. * Król Arendelle – ojciec Elsy i Anny oraz mąż królowej Idun. * Królowa Arendelle – matka Elsy i Anny oraz żona króla Agdara. (uwaga: imiona pary królewskiej (Agnarr i Iduna) nie padają w czasie filmu – pojawiają się na ich grobach) Obsada Wersja polska * Wersja polska: SDI Media Polska * Reżyseria: Wojciech Paszkowski * Dialogi: Jan Wecsile * Teksty piosenek: Michał Wojnarowski * Kierownictwo muzyczne: Agnieszka Tomicka * Kierownictwo produkcji: Beata Jankowska, Marcin Kopiec * Opieka artystyczna: Mariusz Arno Jaworowski * Zgranie wersji polskiej: Shepperton International Wideo center|500 px Kraina lodu - polski zwiastun 1 Disney's Frozen "First Time in Forever" Trailer Disney's Frozen "Whole World" Extended TV Spot Disney's Frozen - "One Word" TV Spot Disney's Frozen - Halloween TV Spot Frozen - Clip "Party Is Over" Kraina lodu - ucieczka przed wilkami Kraina lodu - Pod Ciupagami Kraina lodu - fragment filmu Kraina lodu - Puszek Demi Lovato - Let It Go (from "Frozen") Official Kraina lodu - Martina Stoessel - Libre soy Frozen "In Summer" song -- Official HD Kraina lodu - Mam tę moc Muzyka Piosenki do filmu zostały napisane i skomponowane przez małżeństwo - Kristen Anderson-Lopez i Roberta Lopeza. Natomiast muzyk Frode Fjellheim stworzył piosenkę otwierającą film - Vuelie. Inne media Gry 19 listopada 2013 roku została wydana gra bazowana na filmie pt. Frozen: Olaf's Quest, na konsole Nintendo DS i Nintendo 3DS. Dodatkowo, począwszy od premiery filmu, można nabyć postacie Anny i Elsy do gry Disney Infinity. Kontynuacja W listopadzie 2014 roku Idina Menzel zasugerowała, że pełnometrażowy sequel Krainy lodu może powstać. Dopiero 12 marca 2015 Disney oficjalnie ogłosił, że Kraina lodu 2 powstanie, wraz z Chrisem Buckiem i Jennifer Lee jako reżyserami i Peterem Del Vecho jako producentem. Wersja DVD/Blu-ray Premiera filmu na DVD oraz Blu-Ray miała swoją premierę 18 marca 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych, lecz za pomocą dystrybucji cyfrowej można było pobrać film od 25 lutego z serwisów Google Play, iTunes oraz Amazon. W Polsce film można nabyć od 14 kwietnia 2014 roku. Ciekawostki * Produkcja okazała się kasowym hitem, podczas wyświetlania na całym świecie film zarobił blisko 1 267 800 dolarów. Stał się zatem najbardziej dochodową animacją w historii kina oraz najbardziej dochodowym filmem 2013 roku. * W filmie nigdzie nie widać, aby straż była wyposażona w broń palną, np. muszkiety czy karabiny, mimo że czas akcji filmu to XIX wiek. Zobacz też *''The Art of Frozen'' Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe